Deceiving the Immortal
by AdrieneAmador
Summary: When a rather odd group is set out on a rather odd mission by a rather odd person, they begin to wonder if everything's nearly as normal as they would've originally thought. Though there's nothing more most of them'd rather do then finish their job, they find that the better choice might be to dive down deeper. If they can manage not to kill each other that is.


The leg of the table invaded her vision as Zoya opened her eyes. Turning her head to check if she was under the table or beside it, she groaned. Her head throbbed, not to mention that she had lost all her connections. It was easy enough to make new ones, but she hoped she hadn't missed anything important. She tried to remember what exactly she had been doing before she had passed out, maybe she could pin point something that triggered it. Standing back up, she tested her balance for a second, holding the table for support before deciding that she was stable enough to walk around. She had been spying using her connection to a EU general that had been in a meeting. And the meeting had been about... Had been about... Some sort of weapon. Yes. A new weapon they were trying out. Struggling to recall more details, she sat down in the chair she had been sitting in before she fainted. Wait, no. She hadn't been sitting when she fainted, she had been standing up. Why would she have been standing?

Her expression changed from confusion to horror as she realized the reason. She had been going to inform VV. That had to have been it. Quickly checking the messages on her computer, she got confirmation of it. She had messaged VV, as she had been told to do if she heard anything important, and she had been summoned to his office. An hour ago. She was late, so very late, and with something this important. She had messed up, again. She slumped in the chair for a second, dismayed at the mess she'd made of it all, before springing up. She didn't have time to wait. She might be in trouble, but the sooner she informed VV about it the better it would be.

She opened the door and bolted down the halls of the building, glad her connections were gone otherwise this might've been too much. Maybe it was too much and that's why she'd passed out. She'd have to check with medical later, this was more important. The halls weren't very busy right now, not that they were ever very busy in information, but the street outside had a ton of people going about their business. She paused in the doorway for a second, bracing herself to go out there. Had to try not to touch anyone, having her geass activate now would be distracting to say the least. And she still hadn't figured out quite how to break connections without falling asleep. Or fainting.

She carefully twisted her way through the crowd, scowling as she brushed someone accidentally. Instantly everything they were hearing filled her head, slightly louder than they heard everything it seemed. And people wondered why she got headaches so often. There was no time to break the connection now though, she had to try and ignore it and move on. She came to a halt in front of the main building, the one where the organizers and directors worked. And VV. Showing her identification, she was let inside and shown to the room where VV was.

* * *

The door slid open as Zoya let herself into the room. VV let out a slight huff of annoyance before addressing her arrival. "You're late." Setting the book he had been reading to the side, he glanced up at her from where he was sitting. "Get on with it then, make excuses if you like, but please try to get the important bits in there somewhere." He tilted his head slightly, his stern, almost bored gaze looking up at her.

"I- Well, I-" She stopped, closing her mouth for a second. He wouldn't want excuses, of course not. She bit her tongue a second as she tried to figure how to say what she needed to without getting him more upset than he already was. For such a... Odd person, VV was incredibly intimidating. "I was spying on important members of the EU, you know that right?" He nodded, his expression revealing nothing. "Well, I- I think that they've- They've-"

VV's eyes narrowed. He hated it when people stuttered out of nervousness, it was so pointless. "Spit it out, I don't have all day."

She shifted her weight, wanting more than anything to break VV's gaze at that moment, but she didn't dare look away. "They've made a new weapon, sir." He frowned, slightly, so she continued quickly. "I heard, well, it's supposed to be a confusion tactic mostly. Hallucinations, temporary blindness, that sort of thing."

"And? That's hardly a problem, Zoya. I doubt gas could get inside knightmare frames in any case. You're wasting my time." He picked his book back up, giving her a cue to leave.

"That's not it. I- I think, they said, that it wasn't a gas. I could get into knightframes, they've tested it? I think. They said that it was... Waves, sir?" She bit her lip, she had no idea what she was talking about. VV probably knew a lot better than her, but what if this wasn't anything to worry about after all? She would be in trouble then she just knew it.

"Waves." VV didn't move. Thinking quickly, he ran though the possibilities. "Zoya? Did they say what type of waves?"

"I- Uh, radio waves I think, sir." Though how sound might cause hallucinations was beyond her. She fidgeted a little before continuing. "And, sir? They mentioned some sort of side effects. I'm not sure what they meant by it. They said the testing wasn't quite finished and that 'they've seen lasting effects'." She studied VV's face for any reaction to what she just said.

"Hmm..." VV turned back to his book, not reading it but thinking instead. The weapon could actually be used then, might be best to do something about it before they got the chance. "Interesting, thank you for informing me of this. You did well." She heaved a sigh of relief, then froze again as she realized what she had just done. "You're dismissed, Zoya." Glancing up slightly to watch her as she turned to leave, he continued. "Do try to relax a bit, being this worried about things does you no favors."

She paused in her step. "I- I'll try, sir." sliding the door open, Zoya left as quickly as she could. She'd try, but it was hard, VV was creepy...

Going back to his book, VV smiled ever so slightly. It was amusing really, how nervous some of them got around him. Especially the younger ones. There really was no reason for it, but he supposed the fact that he generally gave off a air of boredom or disapproval didn't help. Nor did the hair. He tried occasionally to help them get over their nerves, but it never really worked quite as planned. Most of them grew out of it over time anyway, so it wasn't much of a problem. Helped with respect he supposed.

He continued musing, not quite paying attention to the words in front of him. He supposed he should tell Charles of this, could be important. But he felt like it might be best to come up with a plan first and then tell his brother. Charles never was too good at picking out the best course of action. Never quite seemed to care enough actually. Never focused on the moment. VV laughed at himself mentally, calling Charles unfocused when he couldn't get though one page of his book, a bit hypocritical.

Though there was something there, a bit of an idea... Yes, this weapon had potential. A lot of it. And not quite in the way the EU might think. VV couldn't hold back a grin as he got up to go see Charles. He just had the perfect idea. This could be a side project. To test how well the pieces of their worlds worked with each other, and maybe to distract Charles a bit as well. This would be interesting.

* * *

 **A/N:** Finished this up way too late at night, so I apologize for any mistakes I might've missed. I have a pretty good idea of where I'm heading with this story and hope to get the first chapter out soon.

I rather like how this part turned out, though their might be some parts that don't flow quite right. It's all in 3rd person, but I started out writing it in the middle from VV's perspective and then later changed it so it was more from Zoya's. Then edited it again so it sorta went from Zoya's to VV's.

If you couldn't guess, this story's gonna be a bit more about the cult and how I think that might work than anything else. I think VV's a very interesting character and the entire thing was never explained well enough for my liking in the show. Though they were busy with other things, so that's justified.

I ended up really liking how Zoya was here, so while (spoilers) I planned on not really bringing her back at all, I actually might change my mind on that. Maybe. I don't know. If I can find a reason to.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I'd love it if you'd take the time to let me know what you thought in the reviews. Reviews are the best. If you review you're the best. Seriously though, taking the time to review and give me feedback helps to improve my writing and strengthen my motivation.


End file.
